A Little Scene of Happiness
by 1211dooty
Summary: Banyak hal yang bisa membuat kita untuk bahagia. Karena pada dasarnya bahagia itu sederhana. Dan sesederhana itu pula aku mencintaimu . "Jadi bagaimana ? Kita siap untuk hari ini ?",teriak Minseok kencang dan riang. Semua orang yang mendengar teriakannya otomatis tersenyum bahagia dan menganggungkan kepalanya.


Title : A Little Scene of Happiness

Author : 1211dooty

Genre : Bromance

Rated : K+

Cast :

-Luhan

-Minseok

Disclaimer : Back to cerita absurd. Tapi jangan lupa untuk comment ya.. makasih banget yang udah mau baca cerita XiuHan yang sekarang udah jarang bgt atau bisa dibilang gk ada moment. But inilah XiuHan shipper.. akan tetap berjaya dengan fiction mereka hahaha. Makasih

.

.

.

.

Banyak hal yang bisa membuat kita untuk bahagia. Karena pada dasarnya bahagia itu sederhana. Dan sesederhana itu pula aku mencintaimu .

"Jadi bagaimana ? Kita siap untuk hari ini ?",teriak Minseok kencang dan riang. Semua orang yang mendengar teriakannya otomatis tersenyum bahagia dan menganggungkan kepalanya.

"Ayo~", teriak Minseok sekali lagi dengan ayunan tangan mengajak semuanya untuk segara memasuki kendaran yang akan membawa mereka berlibur untuk 3 hari kedepan .

Terik sinar matahari pada musim semi adalah teman yang paling cocok dalam perjalanan dan semilir angin sepoy-sepoy adalah sebuah pendingin yang tepat. Tidak ada yang paling membahagiakan kecuali berpergian bersama teman-teman ,batin Minseok bahagia.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan pertama kali nanti saat di pantai ?",tanya penanggung jawab kelas 2-2.

"Ah bermain air"

"Photo bersama"

"Ayo bernyanyi"

Suara saling sahut menyahut mengisi keramaian di dalam bis, semua saling bersemangat dalam mengungkapkap pendapat mereka. Dan Minseok tersenyum bahagia melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya, pemandangan pantai 3 warna yang akan menjadi objek wisata mereka 3 hari kedepan. Banyak sekali yang ingin di lakukannya saat di pantai, dari mulai bermain air, berphoto , bernyanyi dan memanggag kerang laut. 'Ah …senangnya',piker Minseok.

"Ayo anak-anak semuanya turun kita sudah sampai", ucap semangat lalu mulai menuruni bis pertama kali.

"Ahhhhhh….sejuknya"

"Indahnya…aku ingin berphoto di sana"

"YAK! Pantai….."

Seruan bahagia terdengar dengan jelas saat semuanya keluar dari kendaraan dan saling berlarian berebut untuk memphoto pemandangan alam . Tapi berbeda dengan seseorang yang turun dari bisa palig akhir, tidak banyak ekspresi yang di keluarkan. Hanya tatapan datar dan malas yang ada. Entah karena tidak senang atau dia sudah pernah berlibur ke pantai ini.

"Lu~ kau sakit ?",tanya saat melihat peserta didiknya yang hanya malas-malasan dan berbeda dengan lainnya yang tertawa senang.

"Tidak , hanya mengantuk saja",jawab Luhan asal lalu pergi ke penginapan untuk menata barang bawaannya dan beristirahat.

"Kau kenapa ? Apa pantai ini tidak cukup indah untukmu ?",seru suara seseorang dari balik punggung Luhan .

Merasa tidak mendapat respon dari empunya, seseorang itu langsung mensejajari langkah Luhan dan melihat lekat ekspresi wajah Luhan. Luhan yang merasa terganggung hanya bisa berjalan cepat ke penginapan dan merebahkan badan di atas tempat tidur yang cukup terbilang luas. Mungkin untuk 5 orang cukup .

"Kau kenapa ?",tanya suara itu lagi.

"Pergilah,.. aku hanya malas saja",seru Luhan tanpa menoleh dan tetap menutup rapat matanya.

"Tidak ! Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum melihat senyummu. Tidak mungkin kau akan terus seperti itu untuk 3 hari kedepan . Tersenyumlah",bujuk seseorang itu lagi dan mulai melangkah mendekati Luhan yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur.

"Pergilah. Aku hanya malas untuk tersenyum",gumam Luhan lirih tapi masih cukup bisa untuk seseornag itu dengar dan mengerti.

"Lu~"

"Ck..baiklah aku kalah. Ada apa ? Kenapa aku harus tersenyum ? Ini sangat membosankan , aku sudah terlalu sering ke tempat ini dan itu selalu terulang sejak 4 tahun yang lalu. Dan sekarang aku harus terjebak di tempat ini lagi. Lalu apa yang harus membuatku bahagia untuk tersenyum ?",kelu Luhan yang mulai tidak bisa sabar mendengar nada manja seseorang itu . Rasanya ada sedikit luka kecil di hatiinya jika seseorang itu mulai merajuk padanya.

"Tapi ini beda, biasanya kau bersama keluargamu. Dan sekarang kau bersama teman-teman semua. Termasuk sekarang kau bersamaku. Apa itu juga kurang cukup untuk membuatmu bahagia ?",rajuk seseorang itu lagi saat mendengar keluhan Luhan . Rasanya sedikit sedih saat kehadirannya tidak bisa menjadi alasan Luhan untuk tersenyum.

"Oh Tidak ! Dengarkan aku Minseok, tidak dengan tempat ini atau tempat manapun, termasuk sekolah atau kamar ku sekalipun. Jika itu ada dirimu di dalamnya, maka sangat jelas bagiku untuk bahagia dan tersenyum. Lalu apa yang akan kau ragukan ? Tapi jika hanya untuk pantai ini, ku kira tempat tidurku di Seoul lebih baik untuk kita berdua bukan ?", ucap Luhan menggoda Minseok yang ada di depannya dan mulai mengusap puncak kepala Minseok pelan.

Minseok yang mendadak merasa panas hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dan tersipu malu saat Luhan mulai menggodanya. Karena jujur saja, setiap Luhan menggodanya semuanya terasa berwana merah jambu untuk Minseok. Dan itu membahagiakan.

"Baiklah sekarang aku ingin tidur , aku bis lag . Nant aku akan membantumu menata makanan untuk makan siang chu~", ucap Luhan pelan dan memberikan kecupan kecil di kening Minseok.

"Ku rasa aku juga bis lag. Jadi aku ingin tidur juga, apa itu salah ? Nanti saja jika membantu menyiapkan makan siang. Setelah itu kau harus janji untuk berphoto denganku di tengah-tengah air pantai 3 warna. Janji ?", ucap Minseok bahagia dan menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya di depan Luhan. Luhan yang melihatnya hanya bisa membalas kaitan jari kelingking Minseok dan menarik kasar tubuh Minseok untuk mendekat padanya.

"Jika itu maumu.. jangan salahkan aku kalau kau nanti tidak bisa membantu untuk menata makan siang", tukas Luhan lalu menarik tubuh kecil Minseok kasar.

"AAKHHHH…AP….engh..mhhhm-"

TAMAT


End file.
